Harry's New Mother
by Bianca tabbycat
Summary: Harry's only friend is a grey tabby cat with dark green eyes. Guess who is the cat? A Harry and Minerva fanfiction. Also some MMAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's New Mother**

The Dursleys had never treated him well. Of course not. After all, he was the son of those 'freaks', as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia called them. He had always been invisible to them, unless he was needed to do the chores or act as a punching bag. He was locked in the cupboard under the stairs most of the time, only to be let out for school, meals and chores.

Things aren't any better at school. For one thing, he was always untidy: his clothes were too big, his glasses were crooked, and his hair always stuck up at the back, earning many disapproving glares from fussy old ladies. The teachers were fine, until he turned a teacher's wig blue, causing the staff to dislike him. He had never had any friends at school as Dudley's gang hated him, and no one liked to get on the bad side of Dudley and his gang.

His only friend was the small grey tabby cat with dark green eyes that came to visit him every weekend while the Dursleys were at church, leaving him to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen until it was spotless and gleaming white. As soon as he finished, he would run out of the house, bringing a ball of wool snitched from Aunt Petunia's sewing basket(she never used it anyways), and play with the tabby cat until he could hear the Dursleys' car arriving. Then, he would bid a hurried goodbye to the cat, and rush to the house to open the front door for the Dursleys.

He even had a name for the cat. He called it Minnie as it was so small. The cat was lively and playful, and one day he brought Minnie to Mrs. Figg's house to visit her various kittens. When Mrs. Figg saw the grey cat in Harry's arms, her eyes widened alarmingly. When he asked timidly what the matter was, Mrs. Figg just shook her head and gave him tea and biscuits. She called Minnie 'Minerva', and talked to it as though it was a person instead of a cat. She even knew Minnie liked to eat salmon, although he never told her.

At the end of the visit (which wasn't as bad as usual, as Mrs. Figg didn't make him look at pictures), he demanded to know how Mrs. Figg knew so much about his beloved tabby cat, Mrs. Figg fidgeted uneasily, and said, "Well, Harry… You see, Minerva here," at this she patted the grey cat's head, "Minerva has also visited me, you know."

Feeling rather cross as he wanted to be the only one who owned the tabby cat, he ran across Privet Drive, just in time to slip through the back door and greet the Dursleys.


	2. Chapter 2

It was his seventh birthday tomorrow. Not that it would be of any importance to the Dursleys. His present last year was a battered, old spoon and fork and a half-used pen. This year, he was going to be spending his birthday with Mrs. Figg, because the Dursleys would be going to the wedding of Uncle Vernon's colleague. He was rather excited as he considered Mrs. Figg much kinder than the Dursleys. He had already forgotten his resentment towards Mrs. Figg over Minnie.

The next day, as he suspected, nobody wished him a happy birthday apart from Mrs. Figg. The Dursleys left for the wedding as soon as school let out, leaving Harry to go back on foot. He was disappointed when he got home, as he half-hoped Minnie would be there, waiting for him. Not that he expected to, as Minnie usually only came on Sundays, or maybe even on Saturdays if he was lucky. Sighing unhappily, he left the house, heading for the plain brown brick house on the other side of the street.

He rang the doorbell. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Mrs. Figg said with a beaming face. "I've got a chocolate cake for you – a mini one, of course, I can't have any, as much as I want to." She casted a longing glance at the cake, which had seven candles cramped together on it. Suddenly, her face brightened, and she practically dragged him through the door. "Anyways, I've got a storybook for you as well, it's called 'Peter Pan', I asked my nephew and he said he loved it…" Mrs. Figg ranted on, unaware of the happiness spreading over the usually quiet and shy boy's face. "Thank you, Mrs. Figg!" Harry hugged the very surprised Mrs. Figg around her thighs.

Mere minutes later, Harry was sitting in a very soft and comfortable armchair with silk pillows with his back to the fireplace, eating an enormous thick slice of chocolate cake, and occupied himself by trying not to get smears on his 'Peter Pan' book, which he was reading at the same time. Although it was summer, Mrs. Figg still kept the fire slumbering, but the occasional cool breeze that came through the open window was enough to keep the pair cool. Without warning, the fire suddenly turned a shade of emerald green.

Mrs. Figg looked alarmed, and peeped at the small boy. Harry was still reading, unaware that anything unusual was going on. A woman with a stern but beautiful face and raven black hair stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot of her dark purple robes. She didn't notice there was another person in the room apart from Mrs. Figg as the back of the armchair was too tall.

"Bella, there is something I must tell you… What?" The woman said, annoyed, for Mrs. Figg was gesturing to the armchair frantically, making 'Shhh… Shhhh!' noises as if her life depended on it – but it was too late, for the face of one Harry James Potter had already peeked at the two women.

He noticed the purple robes (such weird clothing!), the raven black hair, but most of all he noticed the dark green eyes, so much like his beloved tabby cat's, and the spectacles' markings were like Minnie's as well.

"Minnie? Is that you?" The tiny boy asked, and the woman froze in shock.

* * *

_I know the last two chapters are kind of short, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Anyways, a thank you to everyone who read, added this story to your alert or favorites list, and a big thank you and a hug to everyone who reviewed. (Not that many, I'm afraid.) I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP, so wish me luck as I spent more time reading then I do writing._

_Bianca tabbycat_

_P.S. Please excuse my mistakes in grammar or spelling as I'm not a native English speaker! _


	3. Chapter 3

The woman stood in the middle of Mrs. Figg's living room, surprised that the boy could identify her. A wave of regret washed over her. She blamed herself entirely. If only she had not hastened to tell Arabella the news. If only she had sent an owl instead. If only she had put on her Muggle clothes and rang the doorbell. If only, if only, if only. Her brain whirled furiously, trying to come up with a good excuse, each idea more wild and unbelievable than the last.

"Are you?" Harry repeated his question, and the woman detected a hint of impatience in his tone. The woman considered her options. She could either Apparate immediately, and leave Bella to deal with the awkward situation, or she could explain everything to Harry herself. After all, he will find out one day, and it was just a matter of sooner or later.

"Yes," The woman said, bracing herself for millions of questions. "I am Minnie, otherwise known as Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore."

Half an hour later, a beaming boy was sitting on the very edge of his seat, his book casted aside, already forgotten by its owner in the light of this far more exciting news. "Is it true? I can really do magic, and turn into an animal like you, Aunt Minerva?" Harry asked eagerly. "Yes, you can perform magic, and no, as that is very advanced magic, only to be attempted after your studies at Hogwarts," Minerva replied patiently, feeling this is like informing a Muggleborn that he/she was a wizard/witch. This reply caused Harry to come up with a new round of questions about Hogwarts School, leaving Minerva shaking her head tiredly, wondering when would this end, yet amused at the boy's eagerness.

Half-past nine arrived quicker than Harry wanted it to. "I don't wanna leave!" He whined, although it is obvious that he is exhausted by the day's happenings. "Next time, Harry. I'll come visit you the day after tomorrow, alright? You could think of more questions to ask me then," Minerva reasoned. The boy pouted unhappily, but after a while, he asked her to do him a favor.

"What do you want me to do?" "I want you to turn into a cat and walk me home!" Harry said excitedly. Sighing, Minerva disappeared with a faint pop, and suddenly there was his beloved cat again, looking exactly the same as Harry remembered her.

Scooping Minnie the tabby cat up in his gentle arms, Harry hurried towards the house, looking much like the departure last time; except a look of excitement replaced the one of jealously. Although Minerva would not admit it for the world, she rather liked it in the black-haired boy's arms, for it was warm and she could feel the steady beat of his heart, making her feel safe and comfortable.

* * *

_I'm sorry this was so short, but I couldn't make this chapter last any longer than it is. Anyways, I've updated sooner than I expected, and hopefully(very hopefully) I'll post the new chapter the next two days. A big thank you to all of you who is reading this, but I'll be more grateful if you just take a minute or two out of your busy timetable to write just a few sentences... Come on!_

_Bianca tabbycat_

_P.S. Math problem time:_

_More reviews=quicker updates! _


	4. Chapter 4

"Boy! Come down here!" A beefy man called Vernon Dursley shouted up the stairway, and Harry came down from the toilet, which he was currently cleaning. "Boy, we are going to a dinner party and Dudley will be at Pier's house for his birthday party and a sleepover. You will stay in the house and clean it for your aunt until it is spotless. Got that?" Uncle Vernon barked, causing the small boy to jump with fright. "Yes, Uncle," Harry replied meekly, and the Dursley left the house after informing Harry they would be back tomorrow morning.

After a speeding dusting of the house, Harry ran out in the bright sunshine, glad that there was only a week until the summer holidays as he could see more of Aunt Minnie then. He brought with him a pencil, a sheet of paper and a box of color pencils, 'borrowed' from Dudley's desk. He began to sketch the view: a tall pine tree, the scarlet roses which are the pride of Aunt Petunia's garden, the small fish pond, and – quite unexpectedly – a grey tabby cat with the familiar green eyes.

Harry's reaction was astonishing. He tossed everything on the grass, and rushed to give the cat a big hug. When Harry finally released it, the cat transformed into the woman she really was. Thankfully, none of the neighbors were around to witness the transformation, or the Dursleys' will have some awkward questions to answer.

"Aunt Minerva!" Harry greeting her, who was currently wearing her favorite emerald green robes, exactly the same shade as Harry's eyes. "Hello, Harry. What are you doing?" Minerva gave the small boy a warm smile, which the students of Hogwarts will be astonished at, for they assumed the usually strict Professor incapable of anything as jolly as smiling.

"I'm drawing" was the enthusiastic respond. While Harry was rambling about the view, the brand of the color pencils and such, Minerva was peering in the windows of No. 4.

"Aren't your relatives at home, Harry?" Minerva asked, concerned. "What? Oh, no, they're not. Uncle and Aunt are going to a party, and Dudley is at his friend's house. I'm going to cook dinner and breakfast myself, but I'm scared of the stove. They'll be back tomorrow, so I can play with you the whole day, Aunt Minnie," the happy boy said, unaware anything was wrong.

Minerva was beside herself. What sort of people would leave a boy of _seven_ all alone in a house and to manage his meals _all by himself_? Well, the Dursleys of course. Minerva scowled heavily. Trying to calm herself, she asked Harry, "Where's Mrs. Figg?" It turned out she had tripped over one of her cats and was currently staying in the hospital. Minerva sighed. How typical of Arabella.

"How often and when did the Dursleys started to leave you alone?" The tiny boy frowned. "Once every month or so… And I think it started when I was four or five, I can't remember." The shoulders shrugged, as if being left alone in a house was no big deal in the world.

Minerva didn't say anything for a moment, apparently deep in thought. After five minutes or so:

"Harry, how would you like to spend the day with me?" The emerald green eyes widened, and Harry began nodding so hard Minerva was sort of surprised it didn't fall off.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Minerva held out her hand invitingly, and Harry grabbed it without a moment's hesitation. The pair of them turned on the spot, and Apparated away.

* * *

_Yay! An update the very next day! I'm so proud of myself! (Actually, most of the credit goes to my friend, Zoe tabbycat, who threated to hex me on Monday if I don't finish Chapter 4 soon. So to thank her, please read her stories!) Sooo... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a round of applause to chailatteandmusic, who gave me the first review. (Sorry, I keep forgetting to mention you!)_

_So long,_

_Bianca tabbycat_

_P.S. Voting time! Where do you want Minerva and Harry to go for their outing: Diagon Alley or Hogsmead to Hogwarts? Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter up so soon! I guess that's the result of having nothing to do and being hopelessly addicted to Fanfiction and writing. Anyways, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

They landed almost immediately, and Harry was gasping for air, feeling like he had been squeezed through a very tight rubber tube. "Are you alright?" Minerva asked, concerned. "The sensation might take some getting used to." Harry, unable to speak, nodded instead. After Minerva made sure there was nothing wrong with him, she straightened up, and said, "Welcome to Hogsmeade, Harry."

Harry stared in amazement at the street. "Are they all wizards?" Harry asked hopefully. "Well, no," Minerva walked briskly along the road. "Some of them are witches, you know," she said, causing Harry to burst into laughter. Together, they visited every single part of Hogsmeade worth seeing: Flourish and Blotts, where Harry got a copy of 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'; Honeydukes, where Harry was introduced to the various types of Wizarding candies (thankfully, Harry didn't seem to like lemon drops); Zonko's, where Minerva got Harry some Hiccup Sweets (that couldn't do much harm, could it?); the post office, where Harry watched the color-coded owls with a gaping mouth while Minerva sent a letter to Arabella.

The time passed quicker than they expected, and soon it was half-past twelve. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, then we'll go to Hogwarts," she told Harry, who got even more excited than he was, leaving Minerva to consider the necessity of a Calming Draught. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks, where they ordered a small gillywater for Minerva and a small butterbeer for Harry while they waited for their meals. Minerva chatted with Madam Rosmerta while Harry spied on the other customers. At one point, Madam Rosmerta gaped at Harry's forehead, but Minerva quickly stopped her before Harry noticed.

"It tastes delicious, Aunt Minnie," Harry said an hour later, swinging Minerva's hand. "I'm stuffed to the gills." "Well, let's go to Hogwarts then. A walk would do you good. You shouldn't eat so much, you know, it's bad for your health," Minerva scolded lightly, although she was secretly pleased as she though Harry small and skinny for his age. "Why aren't we Apparating?" Harry asked, confused for Minerva usually did so. Minerva explained about the Anti-Disapparation Charms placed on the school by the Headmaster. They walked as they talked, and in no time at all, they soon arrived at Hogwarts. "And that," Minerva said dramatically, "is Hogwarts."

Hogwarts was a magnificent sight for Harry. It was simply enormous, with numerous turrets and towers. Perched atop a high mountain, no other building would ever feel or look the same as Hogwarts. Minerva saw the look of amazement spread over Harry's face, and she remembered her own feelings when she saw Hogwarts in her first year.

When they finally reached the tall black gates, Minerva tapped it with her wand and mumbled a password which sounded suspiciously like 'lemons drops'. As they crossed the grounds, they were greeted by an astonishing tall man with long shaggy hair and beard and black hair.

"Harry, this is Hagrid, the gamekeeper; Hagrid, Harry," Minerva introduced them. "Nice ter meet yeh, Harry," Hagrid said, sticking out his hand. Harry, who had never met such a tall man in his life, looked to Minerva for help. She gave him an encouraging nod, and Harry craned his neck to look at Hagrid. "Nice to meet you too," Harry said timidly. When Hagrid saw his eyes and scar, he gasped, "Gulpin' gargoyles, Professor McGonagall, ain't this Harry Potter?" Minerva sent him a silencing glare, much more powerful than a Silencing Charm, and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later'. Nodding mutely, Hagrid sent them on their way.

Minerva introduced Harry to all the Professors: Professor Flitwick, who was about the same height as Harry; Professor Sprout, who was very nice but smelt slightly of dragon dung (Minerva burst into uncontrollable giggles when Harry told her); Madam Pomfrey, who fussed over his health; Professor Snape, whom Harry didn't dare approach; Professor Binns, who said a vague hello to Harry and droned on about some Wizarding war.

"We have just one more Professor you haven't met, Harry," Minerva said, walking down the hallway with Harry trailing behind to observe and talk to the portraits. Walking towards a gargoyle at the end of the hallway, she told Harry to hurry up. "Toothflossing Stringmints," Minerva told the statue, and it leapt aside, revealing a moving spiral stone staircase.

"Step on, Harry," Minerva said, doing so herself, and Harry followed her example. The stairway carried them up to a wooden door with a brass knocker. Minerva knocked softly. "Albus, it's me," she called through the door. "Come in," was the response, and Minerva and Harry went in.

A man with long white hair and beard, a crooked nose and half-moon glasses was sitting behind a desk, surrounded by weird silver instruments. He was wearing purple robes with stars twinkling all over it, and Harry though he was a kind and powerful man.

"Harry," Minerva said with a smile on her face, "this is my husband, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

* * *

_I hope you like it, and please give me your opinions on my story so far. Like I promised, more reviews=quicker updates! Anyways, it's getting late and I should go to bed. (Zzzzzz...) Please review!_

_Your sleepy author,_

_Bianca tabbycat _


	6. Chapter 6

The man rose from his seat and came to stand in front of Harry. He noticed the stranger's eyes were a pale blue that twinkled with kindness. "To whom do I own the pleasure of meeting?" Albus said politely, offering his hand.

"Harry," the small boy replied. "Harry James Potter." Albus' eyebrows knitted together and he looked to Minerva for an explanation. She merely shook her head, and mouthed 'later', as she did to Hagrid.

"Pleased to meet you," Albus replied. "Lemon drop?" he offered, which Harry declined politely, and started a discussion about the Ministry and the way it runs. The discussion went on for a good quarter of an hour before Minerva interrupted, as she was much too bored. "Harry, do you want to stay at Dumbledore Manor for the night?" Harry looked as if the day couldn't get any better, squealed with excitement and nod with all his might. "Albus will join us later – he still has some paperwork to finish," Minerva said when Harry looked longingly at the new friend he'd just made.

Making their way to Hogsmeade again, they gripped each other tightly, and vanished into darkness once more.

They landed in front of an enormous house, painted cream and three stories high. The flowerbeds were kept neat and tidy by the house elves, clusters of holly and hazel trees grew round the garden with neatly cut green grass, and Harry could see the shimmer of sunshine on water through the trees. The front door was wooden, with a lion head brass knocker on it (after all, they _are_ Gryffindors, aren't they?). With black and white checked marble tiles, it made the entrance hall look rather like a chessboard. The walls were a pale blue, with Wizarding portraits on the ancestors of Minerva and Albus, not to mention the current members of the Manor. There were quite a number of portraits of children, and Harry assumed they were the nephews and nieces of the couple.

"Do you like it?" Minerva asked anxiously, observing the expression of the boy. Just as he was about to speak, there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Mother! Mother! You're finally back!" Three girls, about thirteen years old, and all with black hair slide down the well-polished handle of the grand staircase. "Hello, sweethearts," Minerva said lovingly, and kissed every one of them. "And girls," Minerva said, resuming her 'stern' face again, "how many times have I told to _walk_ down the stairs properly?" Two of the girls stared at their feet and said sorry immediately, but Harry detected a hint of a smile on one of the identical faces. The one who didn't look sorry at all beamed and said, "This is, I believed, currently the twenty-seventh time," she said in a marvelous imitation of Albus' way of speaking. "Lemon drop?" She mimed unwrapping the candy and offering one to Minerva. One of the girls burst out laughing while the other smiled brightly, trying not to giggle. "Girls, do behave yourselves," Minerva said, amused. "We have a guest tonight."

The most timid and the youngest of the girls introduced herself first. "Bianca Ella Felicity McGonagall Dumbledore," she said softly, smiling at Harry. "Pleasure to meet you." Then it was the next oldest girl's turn. "Zoe Artemis Faye McGonagall Dumbledore," she said, nodding politely. "Kate Ariana Nancy McGonagall Dumbledore," the eldest said, grinning cheerfully.

Harry noticed their appearance was exactly the same apart from their clothes. They all had ebony hair that waved gently to the middle of their back, with the exception of Kate, who had hers up in a ponytail. They had sparkling blue-green eyes, alive with happiness, and in Kate's case, mischief. They all had a perfect figure that most girls would die for. As for their talents, that will be revealed later.

"Harry will be staying for the night," Minerva declared, and the effect of that one sentence was amazing. Zoe rushed off towards the kitchen to inform the house elves of a visitor and to prepare a big supper; Kate clamored to give him a grand tour and introduce him to everyone in the family, house elves included; Bianca offered to show him the way to the guest room, where he would be staying. He decided to take Bianca's offer first, and slipped his small cold hand into Bianca's warm inviting one. And so Harry's most amazing afternoon of his life began.

He was introduced to various people – Honoria Athena Minerva McGonagall, twins with Lilybelle Poppy Dawn McGonagall Dumbledore, both fifteen years old; Jira Brain Kyle McGonagall Dumbledore, fourteen; Kate, Zoe and Bianca, soon to be in their third year at Hogwarts, distinguished only by their necklaces, emerald for Kate, topaz for Zoe and sapphire for Bianca; Isabella Phoebe Loretta McGonagall Dumbledore and Isabelle Hannah Louisa McGonagall Dumbledore, twelve years old; Julian Leroy Darrell McGonagall Dumbledore, non-identical twins with James Francis Damien McGonagall Dumbledore, starting Hogwarts the coming September; Sagitta Hermione Jean McGonagall Dumbledore, ten; the first set of triplets, Jordan Wulfric Benjamin McGonagall Dumbledore, Adam Dylan Percival McGonagall Dumbledore and Byron Sean Nigel McGonagall Dumbledore, nine; and finally Jezebel Thalia Katherine McGonagall Dumbledore, Sirius Albus Remus McGonagall Dumbledore and the youngest, Jessica Rose Jasmine McGonagall Dumbledore, the same age as Harry himself. There were five house elves, Daisy, Corky, Darla, Wonky and Minty.

Dinner was jolly affair. Everyone was busy piling heaps of the house elves' delicious food for Harry, intending to fatten him up, resulting in an astonishing amount of leftover food on Harry's plate. Kate stabbed her fork in some of the food, shoving it in her mouth. "Kate!" Minerva scolded, while Albus merely chuckled. "Mind your manners! You don't see your siblings don't do that, do they?" She smiled fondly at Zoe and Bianca.

Dinner was soon over, and the grandfather clock in the entrance hall chimed nine times. Harry was yawning already, although he tried his best to suppress it. "Sleepy, Harry?" Bianca asked, concerned. Harry tried his best to look alert and energetic, failing miserably. "It's alright," Bianca said. "You've had an exciting day, it's perfectly normal for you to be sleepy. Come on, up to bed."

When Harry was lying in bed in a comfortable pair of pajamas, amazing soft and pale blue, nearly everyone filed in through the door to tuck him in and bid him good night.

Harry had thought he wouldn't fall asleep with all the excitement, but soon he drifted off into the deepest sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the few days which I didn't post anything, but schoolwork, schoolwork and yet more schoolwork tend to have that effect on you. I'm actually writing this to get my mind of the big day tomorrow - I'm going to get my report card! (Just thinking about it makes my heart goes faster.) I'm also sorry about the paragraph with all the names of the children if it was too boring. Please just spare **one** minute to write a review for your poor nervous author! (Pleading look) Only reviews can calm me down. (Breathe in, breathe out, in, out, in, out...) Anyways, **WISH ME LUCK!**_

_Shaking with fright,_

_Bianca tabbycat_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! I finally got round to posting Chapter 7! Anyways, remember last chapter? One of my reviewers gave my a brilliant idea about the Dumbledore children. A big thank you for **HarryPotterismyentirelife**! So, the list of names are below:_

_ Honoria Athena Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore & Lilybelle Poppy Dawn McGonagall Dumbledore - twins, 15 years old_

_Jira Brain Kyle McGonagall Dumbledore - 14 years old_

_Kate Ariana Nancy McGonagall Dumbledore, Zoe Artemis Faye McGonagall Dumbledore & Bianca Ella Felicity McGonagall Dumbledore - triplets, 13 years old_

_Isabella Phoebe Loretta McGonagall Dumbledore & Isabelle Hannah Louisa McGonagall Dumbledore - twins, 12 years old_

_Julian Leroy Darrell McGonagall Dumbledore & James Francis Damien McGonagall Dumbledore - twins, 11 years old_

_Sagitta Hermione Jean McGonagall Dumbledore - 10 years old_

_Jordan Wulfric Benjamin McGonagall Dumbledore, Adam Dylan Percival McGonagall Dumbledore & Byron Sean Nigel McGonagall Dumbledore - triplets, 9 years old_

_Jezebel Thalia Katherine McGonagall Dumbledore, Sirius Albus Remus McGonagall Dumbledore & Jessica Rose Jasmine McGonagall Dumbledore - triplets, 8 years old_

_So, I think this is a pretty long author note. So, enough with the waiting, and let Chapter 7 begin!_

* * *

"Mum, can I stay up late? Please?" With his ears pressed to the cupboard door, Harry could just make out the whiney and familiar voice. Then he heard a high, excited voice – must be Aunt Petunia, "Of course! My little Duddydums can do anything you want on Christmas Eve!"

Harry snorted. In his opinion, Dudley was far from 'little'. His mind drifted as he half-listened to the chatter outside. Aunt Minerva and some of the Dumbledores were going to pick him up tomorrow as soon as the Dursleys were out of the door. They were going to a magical place called 'Diagon Alley', where they would have ice-cream, and buy his very first Christmas present, or at least the first that wasn't broken or second-handed. He was jerked out of his imaginary daydream about the outing by the hammering on the door.

"Boy! Get out of there! You need to clean the bathroom! Or do you think you needn't do any work because of _Christmas_?" Harry heard a short bark of laughter, and the footsteps fading away. With a sigh, he got off the floor and flicked the spiders from his clothes. The Dursleys always treated Christmas as 'Torture Harry Day'. It seems the more he suffered, the happier they were.

He struggled up the stairs with a bucket of foamy water and a mop. Somehow the Dursleys always insisted on filling the bucket in the toilet downstairs rather than doing it upstairs. Then they would watch him heave the bucket up the staircase, sniggering and giggling.

This morning was no different than the rest. When he'd finally finished cleaning the bathroom, Dudley came in. He turned on the tap, clogged the drain hole, and watched, smirking, as the water flooded over the basin, splashing the freshly mopped floor. "Whopsie," he said, shrugging innocently. "I guess you have to clean it all over again." He watched Harry's face with a satisfied grin.

Harry had looked at Dudley with a face of shock, horror and anger while he was flooding the bathroom. Anger soon overcame the other emotions as he glared at Dudley's piggy face. A surge of dislike swept over him. How dare he? Harry had spent hours cleaning the toilet, and now he had to do it all over again! He felt a tug at his guts, and all of a sudden, toilet water was shooting out of the toilet. The jet of toilet water soared over Harry's head and was directed at Dudley's face, now wiped clean of all emotion apart from astonishment and fear. He spluttered, trying to get out of range of the water, and backed towards the door. With one last deadly glare aimed at Harry, he ran downstairs to tell his parents, sopping wet.

The water shut off immediately, as soon as Dudley was out of sight. Harry sank to the floor, suddenly exhausted. He knew what had just happened. Accidental magic will burst out of underage wizards or witches if they are feeling over-emotional, usually when they are angry. Aunt Minerva had told him about it, and warned him to try and control it. Now he felt even worse. He had disobeyed an adult, one of the people he had admired and loved the most. He also knew what would happen if he disobeyed a grown-up. His uncle and aunt had made that very clear. He shook as he thought of it.

A beating. The thing he feared the most.

* * *

_Since the A/N above was long enough, this will be short. Anyways, in the chapter to come, Minerva will find Harry had been abused and she decides to adopt him! I know, this is expected because of my title - Harry's New Mother._

_Bianca tabbycat_

_P.S. Please, readers, REVIEW! Come on, pretty please with a cherry on top and loads of whipped cream and chocolate!_

_P.P.S. I know this is kind of short, but I'm trying my best to lengthen it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay! Another update the very next day! My teachers didn't give me much homework, so I just took advantage of the situation. So... Here's Chapter 8!_

* * *

A blanket of pure white covered the pine trees. The sun shone down upon the scene brightly, which would have made anyone slit their eyes against the dazzling white sparkle of snow. However, the only living creature to observe the beautiful view was a dog which belonged to the Humphreys next door.

Minerva Apparated in the backyard of the Dursleys' house out of thin air, wearing sky blue robes with a heavy navy blue cloak to keep out the bitter cold. "Seems like I timed my arrival perfectly," she muttered as she watched the dark green van of the Dursleys' round the corner of the neighborhood.

"Harry?" Minerva called, looking round the yard as she expected Harry to be waiting for her as he always did. Frowning in confusion, she strode round the garden, peering behind each bush and tree. After all, at one memorable visit, Harry had hidden behind a prickly bush, leaped behind her, grabbed her robes and shouted, "Caught you!" She had jumped nearly a foot in the air in fright, drawn her wand and whipped around to face her attacker, only to find a sputtering and gasping boy.

After confirming Harry was indeed not in the garden, she came to the conclusion that Harry was inside the house, maybe finishing off some chores his relatives had assigned for him. _"Well, maybe I could give him a hand,"_ Minerva though with a grin on her face. _"What a pity I couldn't use magic." _Creeping to the back door, she muttered, "Alohomora!" She heard a faint click and the door swung open. Forgetting all about shutting the door, she went straight upstairs as she expected Harry to be there, cleaning the toilet or tidying the bedrooms.

"Harry? Harry, quit hiding!" Minerva called out, looking through the rooms and trying to make as little mess as possible. She searched in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's bedroom, where the chairs and bed were completely covered by tried on and rejected clothes, proving Harry had not been there yet to clean up; two bedrooms, which she suspected belonged to that horrible cousin of Harry's, filled with all sorts of video games, a computer and a television, but still utterly messy; and a unusually tidy guestroom, incanting no one was staying there at the moment – but still no sight of Harry, apart from the soaking wet bathroom, where the toilet seem to have no water at all.

Frustrated, and wondering if Harry had gone out with the Dursleys for goodness knows what, she went back downstairs to search, though she doubted he was there as she haven't heard anything(sneezes, coughs, giggles, that sort of thing). She began with the sitting room, going in a circle, looking in cabinets and cupboards. Finally, she was back at where she started – the staircase.

"_Okay, search one more time and then I leave,"_ Minerva promised herself mentally. She turned on the spot, and a grey tabby cat was suddenly in the Dursley household. Closing her eyes to help her concentrate, Minnie strained her ears for a sound – any sound – that sounded like Harry. She heard the '_plink' _of the water dripping from the tap into the basin, the wail of a baby in the second story across the street, the growl of a dog in the next garden…

And then she heard it. The sound. A groan… Coming from the cupboard under the stairs! Turning back into her human form, she fumbled for her wand to unlock the door. By the time she finally got it open, she nearly fainted from shock.

Harry was covered from head to toe with bruises and deep cuts, still bleeding.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure I know what you guys are going to say. It'll be something like:' Dudley is a big bully', 'Dudley and the Dursleys deserved a punishment', 'I wish Minerva would hurry up and adopt Harry' or 'Poor Harry!'. Am I correct? Anyways, even if I already listed all the things you'll like to say, **PLEASE REVIEW! **I DEMAND YOU DO SO! Or... Or... I know! I'll use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you! (Has anyone seen Ginny? I need her to tutor me...)_

_Bianca tabbycat_


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva wanted to go and chase after the Dursleys and using the Cruciatus Curse on them one by one, torturing them until them begged for mercy. However, her common sense doused the idea. She knew it was not possible, was nothing but a fantasy, but it was so tempting! For one brief moment, she honestly considered it, but it seemed liked a voice was telling her the results of that idea. _"You will be caught by the Ministry,"_ the voice whispered in her head.

"_Then I'll fight them," _Minerva thought back furiously. _"I'm much more powerful than most of them combined together. The Dursleys hurt my Harry, and I'm not having any of that! I'm already allowing them too much when they treated him like a servant. I'll kill them for this!" _

"_What about your children?" _The voice protested. _"Think how they will feel if they saw their mother wanted on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. Think how Albus will feel. And how in the name of Merlin is he going to cope with _seventeen _children on top of his emotions? It'll destroy him!"_

Minerva took a deep breath. She recognized she was being unreasonable. _"The voice is right," _she thought. _"I have too much to lose if I went ahead with that idea. Besides, Harry needs me."_ She winced as she looked at him. It was as if every time she looked at him, her heart was stabbed again and again._ "What should I do?" _Minerva thought worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip. _"I never was any good at healing in my Auror training. Poppy and Albus was always the best at that." _Minerva's face brightened. She knew where she would take Harry.

She lifted Harry up in her arms gently, being careful not to jostle him. Once she was certain she had a firm grip on Harry, she turned on the spot, leaving a grim silence behind in the Dursley household.

Minerva reappeared almost instantly on the familiar lawn. A three-storied, cream-colored house was in front of her. That was her destination. She strode briskly towards the house. The door opened automatically, having recognized her.

"Mother! Moth…" The greeting was cut off as the triplets caught sight of the tiny boy in their mother's arms. "Mom! Harry's not…" Zoe asked nervously. "Dead, is he?" Kate finished her sentence. "No, he'll be fine. And would you go get your father?" The ever helpful Bianca went off to search the rooms of the manor. Kate and Zoe went with her as the manor was quite large.

Harry was laid in his bedroom at the Dumbledores' house. Minerva gently peeled off his blood-soaked clothes, and went out in the hall.

"Minerva! You're not hurt, are you?" Albus sprinted down the hallway, bathrobe flapping in an imitation of Professor Snape, having seen her bloody hands. "The girls said you needed me…" "No, Albus, I'm alright," Minerva assured her husband. "It's Harry, I don't know if he'll be alright," she cried, tears leaking from her eyes.

"But, Mom! You said he'll be fine!" An exclamation came from Zoe and Bianca, standing at the doorway. "I want to know who did it to him!" Kate demanded. There was a burning fire of anger and hatred in each of their blue-green eyes.

"Nobody of importance," Minerva said wearily. "The Dursleys." The triplets met each other's glance, and gave a determined nod. They crept out of the room, fetched their wands, and went outside in the snow, closing the front door silently. Nobody in the house noticed their absence.

"He'll be fine," an exhausted Albus told his wife after one and a half hour of worrying. "He just needs to rest, tell him to take it easy, and he'll be up and about in a week." Suddenly, the front door slammed shut.

"We're home!" A loud and cheery voice (should be Kate's, without a doubt) announced. There were two hushed voices quieting it down. Minerva and Albus then heard a muttered 'Whoops', and they raised an eyebrow at each other. Minerva got up, and swept down the staircase.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Minerva hissed at the triplets, who were dressed in their heavy winter clothes. "Harry needs his rest, and where have you've been?"

Zoe and Bianca had the good sense to remain silent, as they learnt their mother wasn't so cross when scolding silent students rather that cheeky ones. However, Kate _was_ cheeky, and she said playfully, "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies." Then all three of them fled up the stairs towards the safety of their interconnected bedrooms, keen to avoid another scolding.

"Bianca Ella Felicity McGonagall Dumbledore! You will tell me the truth!" Minerva shouted up the stairs after one of her most honest daughters. The triplets stopped walking and came back down the stairs as one, and they told her the story.

"Well," Kate started, "we were so angry with the Dursleys for hurting Harry because he was like a brother to us. So we decided to punish them. We went on our brooms and when we arrived, the Dursleys," Minerva's lip curled at their name, "were still out, so we had plenty of time to plot our revenge."

"So," Zoe carried on, "we decided to use Transfiguration, since that's our best subject, but then there was the trouble of what to transfigure the three of them into. Kate voted for donkeys, though she doesn't know why; Bianca suggested a toilet, which was tempting; but I came up with the perfect idea – a cockroach!" Zoe beamed with pleasure.

"Then," Bianca continued, "I taught them the spell and we casted it on the Dursleys when they stepped out of their car. We shoved them in a neighbor's kitchen, where they would try their best to avoid being killed or stepped on."

Minerva's mouth dropped. "But that's N.E.W.T. level!" The triplets shrugged. "Mom, we are the top of our year, you know," Bianca explained. "All Dumbledores are," Kate said, aware she was not modest at all.

"How long will it last?" Minerva asked, trying to hide her excitement at the fact that her daughters could achieve N.E.W.T. level magic when they were _thirteen_. "The transfiguration?" Zoe asked. "Exactly 25 hours, 7 minutes, and 32 seconds. Bi told us."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I can't say I'm not pleased with your revenge. However, you _have_ broken the law, and I can't let that go unpunished. So… You'll be grounded for a week, and no arguments! Now, go up to your rooms, and tell your father I won't be home for dinner." Minerva said, putting her dark blue cloak on.

"Where are you going, Mom?" The triplets asked in unison.

"I'm going to the Ministry to adopt Harry."

* * *

_Yay! This is the longest chapter so far, and I think it's one of my best. I'll try my best to update A.S.A.P. as I'm sure you're as eager as I am to see Harry adopted! Anyways, do you have any suggestions to what should happen after Minerva adopts him? If no one replied... Then I'll just have to end the story after Harry gets adopted, and you'll be disappointed, won't you? No? You won't be disappointed? (Bursts into tears) No one likes me! This is so unfair!_

_Bianca tabbycat_

_P.S. Please review!_

_P.P.S. Zoe tabbycat gave me the idea of turning the Dursleys into cockroaches. Her stories are lively and interesting and well-written although she deny it so please read them as a favor to me!_


	10. Chapter 10

The cold, blustery month of January arrived, bringing with it a new term of school. Most of the Dumbledores left for Hogwarts, leaving the manor unusually quiet, allowing Minerva and Albus some peace before Apparating to Hogsmeade. However, that will soon change.

Unfortunately, due to the cold weather and lack of clothes, a certain little boy of seven years now called Harry James McGonagall Dumbledore had caught a cold. Minerva was too attached to the boy and she seriously doubted the babysitter that usually comes will take care of him properly, which led to only one solution – she must bring Harry with her to Hogwarts for a few days and trust her children to look after him when she was unavailable.

Harry was bundled up until he looked like a little snowman, which he had complained and whined about, causing Minerva to see sense and take off a couple of coats. Then they held hands and Flooed to Minerva's office at Hogwarts.

After delivering Harry to the Great Hall just in time for breakfast, she hastened to find one of her children who had a free period. This was no easy job, as she had to hurry from table to table. Finally, she found the triplets, siting at the very end of the Gryffindor table even though they were in different houses, talking in hushed voices.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva asked, hands on her hips, going into full teaching mood. "Well, mother, we are family, and since you're the head of Gryffindor, it seems right that we should sit here, right?" Zoe smiled innocently up at her mother.

Minerva sighed. "Well, I'll let you off just this once, but you need to do me a favor. Can you babysit Harry? And it's no use saying you're busy, I checked your timetables and you're free for the morning," she said when Kate opened her mouth to protest.

"That'll be fine with us, mother," Bianca assured her mother. "Won't it?" she asked in a steely voice, along with the famous 'McGonagall Glare', looking at her sisters. There was no arguing after that. Bianca was capable of several nasty spells herself, despite her usual timid behavior. Besides, she would be useful in what the triplets were planning.

Breakfast was soon over, and they returned to the Gryffindor common house. After all, that was sort of their 'family room'. Harry asked to go to the loos, and when he returned, he overheard a rather interesting conversation.

"Come on, Bi. We need you! You are the cleverest of us all, you know that," Zoe pleaded. "Without you, our prank will be ruined."

"If you're trying to butter me up, forget it. I'm not going to give in," Bianca said, with the stubbornness of Minerva.

"You say that every single time and you always give in! Besides, I know you well enough to tell that you hate that greasy git. Just imagine how Snape would look like if our prank goes right!" Zoe said. "It'll be hilarious!"

That was enough encouragement for Harry. He stepped out of the shadows just in time to hear Bianca. "Fine, fine! I must be insane. Remind me to go to St. Mungo's, will you?"

"What prank are you guys talking about?" A tiny voice said. Kate's eyes widen. "What the fu…" "Kate, language!" Bianca reminded her.

"I won't even tell Mummy. All I want is to help you!" Harry pleaded desperately. The triplets glanced at each other, and nodded in agreement. "So, Harry, here is what you do…"

"Snape likes you, Harry, and he invites you for chats about Potions. Get yourself invited to tea in Snape's private rooms, and go to the toilet. Look for his shampoo and switch it for a potion of ours. Then perform a charm on his mirror – we'll lend you a wand and the spell is _barva povratne_ – and get out of there as soon as possible or Snape will be suspicious. We won't tell you the results yet, but we promise it'll be very entertaining."

The plan went off without a hitch, and the day passed uneventfully. The next day, Harry was sitting with Isabelle and Isabella at the Ravenclaw table, and he was sitting in front of Professor Snape's currently empty seat.

Several amusing and interesting things occurred at once. For one thing, Snape came in, and he had smooth honey-blond hair instead of his greasy black hair. However, he seemed unaware of that fact. Second, at the moment he was in full view of the Great Hall, two beams of pink light shot at Snape's robes and shoes. His black teaching robes were Transfigured into shocking pink women's dress robes and he looked taller, due to the fact that he was wearing pink high heels with 3.5 inch heels. Unluckily for Professor Snape, he had never taken lessons for walking in high heels. He lost his balance, and he fell flat on his face, opening his mouth in surprise, and swallowing an unlucky beetle that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

For an instant, the entire Hall was silent. Then every single person burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter at the entertainment the Dumbledore triplets had provided.

* * *

_Just in case you want to know, 'barva povratne' is Slovenian for 'color reverse'. So you could work out what did Harry do to the mirror! Anyways, please, please, please review! Reviews always mean so much to me… Come on!_

_Bianca tabbycat_

_P.S. Zoe tabbycat gave me the idea for the prank, so thank her if you like it!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi, everyone! I know it's been quite a while since I last updated, but sometimes, real life always gets into the way of my stories. This chapter isn't all that exciting, but it _is_ Harry's first Quidditch match, so... Anyways, I present the long awaited Chapter 11!_

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Kate squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Calm down, Kate," Zoe said, reaching for the small platter of butter. "Eat something! You'll need energy to play Quidditch."

"I can't! I'm just too nervous! I mean, this is only the first match of the year for Slytherin, and I still can't believe I got on the team for Beater," Kate said, bouncing higher and higher as she continued.

"You'll do fine, Kate, don't worry," a tiny voice said from behind them. The triplets turned around as one. "Harry!" Bianca cried, holding her arms out to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Mummy says there will be a Quidditch match today, and since it's a Saturday, she says I could come and cheer for you. Is that all right?" Harry asked just as the Slytherin team captain, Felix Smith, stood up and announced it was time to go. Everyone wished the team they are supporting luck and soon the match was about to begin.

"Good morning, everyone! In case you don't know, the teams today are Slytherin and Hufflepuff!" A fourth-year Ravenclaw, Raymond Cooper shouted. Two teams zoomed out from opposite sides of the pitch – one wearing green and silver, the other yellow and black. Madam Hooch gave a speech, told everyone to mount their brooms, and released the balls.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Grace Fields of Slytherin House. Passes to Roxanne Harper, back to Fields – no, Michael Austin of Hufflepuff intercepts it, speeds towards the goal posts, aiming – only to be hit on the arm by a Bludger sent his way by Kate Dumbledore – nice shot, Kate! Kenneth Curtis of Slytherin grabs the Quaffle, weaves around Antony Glover of Hufflepuff, heads for posts, aims – Keeper Max Wilkins lunges, misses – SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

Half of the spectators howled with approval while the others booed. House unity had improved a lot since the triplets arrived since they were sorted in different houses, proving that there were not many differences between them all. The game went on in similar fashion, with Slytherin scoring more often than the Hufflepuff while the Seekers were circling above, looking for the Snitch to end the game.

"Hufflepuff in possession," Cooper was saying, "Chaser Roberson ducks the Beaters, heads for the goal posts…" He stopped in mid-sentence as the Slytherin Seeker, Candice Rivers, pulled into a steep dive heading straight for the ground. The Hufflepuff Seeker hesitated for a split second, and followed in hot pursuit.

However, it was that second that made the difference between winning and losing. Just when it seemed Rivers would crush, she stretched her hand out, and caught the struggling golden ball, its wings still beating furiously.

Cheers erupted as the Slytherin team landed safely on the ground. "And Slytherin won: one hundred and ninety to seventy!" Cooper bellowed into the magical microphone. The Slytherins lifted their heroes of the match on their shoulders and marched them back to the castle. "Party in the common room, yeah? Everyone's welcome as long as they support Slytherin!" Smith roared.

The party lasted late into the night. The dungeons were noisy and a Professor Snape could hear rock and roll music quite clearly in his quarters. He finally had to stuff earplugs in his ears and use his pillow before he could fall asleep. Somehow, the next day, he found himself humming the rock and roll tune from last night practically at every moment.

Harry also had his first butterbeer and his first, very _small_ taste of firewhiskey. Thankfully for Kate, Minerva never did find out.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed that, even though I admit it's not one of my better chapters. (For one thing, there are too many O.C.s. I apologize for that.) So, what do you want to happen in the coming chapters? Suggestions welcome!_

_Bianca tabbycat_

_P.S. I'll be co-writing a new story with Zoe tabbycat and AddictedtoReadingJC sometime in the near furture. (Soon, I hope.) Please take your time to read it when it's out!_


	12. Apologies

Dear Readers,

I am soooo sorry for the no-updating period, but I have this enormous writer's block for "Harry's New Mother", not to mention I was making the arrangements for another story with _**Zoe tabbycat**_and _**AddictedtoReadingJC**_.

The new story is going to have three parts: _**Trouble**_, _**Double Trouble**_ and _**Triple Trouble**_. We will be posting it under a new account, _**The Black Triplets**_. Please have a look at it as it is the result of several weeks' work. You could find the story in my Favorite Stories.

Also,_ please, please, please_ give me some ideas for "Harry's New Mother". I would really appreciate it if you do!

Thanks,

Bianca tabbycat


	13. Chapter 13

Minerva groaned and pulled her sheets over her head to avoid the early morning sunshine. What is not commonly known is that Minerva is not, in fact, an early bird. She preferred nighttime herself, when she was in charge of patrolling the corridors. It was always her alarm, aka Albus, who always tore the curtains open and bounced on their bed in order to wake her up.

"Rise and shine, Minerva!" The springs of the bed creaked and protested at every bounce. Minerva scowled. Merlin, that man was over a century old and yet he's got more energy than the triplets! Sighing in resignation, she began the slow and laborious task of dragging herself out of bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" Minerva whined as she attempted to smooth her wild hair. She peered into the dimly-lit wardrobe. Now, which robe should she wear today: the emerald one, the black one, or the deep purple one? Settling on the emerald one, she pulled it over her head and armed with her hairbrush, she tackled her hair, much to Albus' amusement as she pleaded for help.

Meanwhile, two dark figures were sneaking down the hallway, struggling with what seemed like an enormous box. Finally, after many seconds, whispers, and bruised knees, they came to a halt in front of Minerva's door. With a heave, they set the box down silently, avoiding squashing their toes again. The pair tiptoed away, heading towards a dark corner, where they were joined by another and erupted into silent giggles.

Minerva was waiting for her cup of coffee. Coffee played a major role in her life, especially in the mornings, when the bright sunlight pierced her eyes and blinded them. The chatter of the students seemed too loud for her ears, and the last of the sign-effects of what Albus called her "morning sickness" would only fade when the school bell rang for the first lesson.

Humming quietly – for she was in an unusually good mood – Minerva picked up her mug and took a sip. Albus had gone off to the kitchens to ask for a fresh supply of lemon drops. Honestly, how could his teeth stand so much sugar? Sighing at her husband's bad habit, she drained the remains of her coffee and tucked her wand into her sleeve, really for the day. She opened the door – and blinked in surprise.

There was a gigantic box wrapped in bright purple paper patterned with tiny unicorns, topped by a neon yellow bow.

Snapping her gaping mouth shut, Minerva quickly levitated the astonishingly heavy box into her quarters, thankful that the corridor was empty. It wouldn't do if rumors started spreading that she, the stern Transfiguration professor, had received a present from a secret admirer. Little did she know that three students were out in the hallway, staring through the door into the room beyond with the help of a useful little charm.

Minerva eyed the gift warily. Should she open it or not? She didn't even know who gave it to her. Who knows, maybe a prankster sent it to her. Or maybe it was actually Albus who sent it or even a dark wizard. After casting several spells to ensure it wasn't anything dangerous, she decided to open it.

Discarding the decorations, she lifted the lid of the box… and got the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE!" Harry shouted, jumping out of the box. He stopped, however, when he noticed Minerva sitting on the floor clutching her chest, taking deep breaths. This "surprise" was doing wonders for her "morning sickness" – not.

Harry gulped as he gave her a cup of water. Minerva was furious. And when Minerva was furious… let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Fifteen minutes later, "TEN POINTS EACH FROM GRYFFINDOR, RAVENCLAW AND SLYTHERIN! DETENTION WITH FILCH TOMORROW EVENING!"

Minerva's "morning sickness" lasted until three o'clock that afternoon.

* * *

_Finally, the long awaited Chapter 12! Sorry about waiting so long, but let's just say I have a lot going on. Anyway, please check out the story, **Trouble**, which I'm currently working on at the account, **The Black Triplets**. Please, please, please review and NO FLAMERS, please!_

_Bianca tabbycat_


End file.
